


May 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when he found Supergirl flying by many Smallville trees.





	May 21, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered when he found Supergirl flying by many Smallville trees. ''Sneaking out again?'' He folded his arms across his chest and continued to scowl. 

Supergirl's eyes were wide for a moment after she turned to her preacher father. ''I'm on patrol.''

''A few minutes after midnight?'' Amos asked. 

''Well...''

''BED!'' Amos shouted. 

Supergirl looked ahead before her eyes widened another time. They settled on a territorial creature as it appeared and snarled. She frowned. ''I have to protect people in Smallville.'' 

''You won't be able to because you're punished for a week.''

''What?!''

''You heard me.''

''For sneaking out?''

Amos nodded.

After Supergirl tensed and glowered, she glanced from Amos to the creature. ''One more minute. Let me get rid of the creature.'' Her eyes bulged again the minute a tentacle wrapped around her waist. She looked back. Supergirl struggled while she viewed the tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth. ''I guess I won't be protecting anyone this time.''

Supergirl watched while the creature turned and abandoned her. ''It's going to attack a bunch of people. Are you happy?''

Amos never answered as he used the tentacle to return her to their farm.

THE END


End file.
